Can't or won't?
by emmalads2
Summary: Those words, I was shocked to hear them. I was taken aback and the realization of this annoyed me. Who does Blaise think he is asking a question like that?


Can't or won't?

**Title: **_Can't or won't?_

**Author: **_Emma Smith_

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **_Those words, I was shocked to hear them. I was taken aback and the realization of this annoyed me. Who does Blaise think he is asking a question like that?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter that_ belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

**Draco: **_Well, lookie here. You're writing again?_

**Me: **_Yes! I had writers block for a while. You don't understand how good it feels to write again!_

**Harry: **_I'm glad you're back anyway Emma. I'm sure there are people waiting for you to post something like this _:)

**Chapter 1 – The horrible truth of it all **

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Sitting on the entrance stairs to Hogwarts staring at the stars I found peace. That peace might have something to do with Pansy and Blaise not being around, anyway, it doesn't matter I'm just happy I have some time to think about things without getting disturbed by those stupid gits. Ok so they're not likely to hang around Hogwarts anymore, why? 'Cause we don't go to Hogwarts anymore. It's been 8 years after the war, so we're not exactly eligible to go to Hogwarts now.

I shut my eyes and stared at the sky, I knew the stars could give me the peace of mind I needed to think. This was my favourite place to sit and think of _him _I couldn't think of him anywhere else, too many people, I close my eyes and think of his lean body that's bound to hold some to die for abs, His green eyes that always remind me of green leaves, his raven black hair that I've longed for so long to run my fingers through even that stupid fricken scar on his forehead. I sigh and hug myself tighter, I have no reason why I torture myself like this. I heard he was doing pretty well with that weasley girl and Potter wonders why I hate the Weasley's. I'm jealous…Oh dear god if my father heard this. I'd be locked in that room forever, no communication, no food not even any water. I shudder at the thought.

I felt it before I saw it. I felt warmth suddenly overwhelm me…a warming charm. I looked around and met the familiar eyes of Blaise; I sigh heavily and turn away from him.

"What do you want, Blaise?" the snarl was a little more aggressive than I wanted it to be so I sighed once again. "I want to know what's up with my buddy, you're never like this unless you're thinking of _him" _Blaise threw himself down onto the step below mine seeming disgruntled about this. I rolled my eyes "So what if I am? It's not like I'm actually going to look for him and raping him" Blaise rolled his eyes and gave me a look that said something along the lines of 'Might as well have been' I rolled my eyes again and turned away, hiding the blush I knew was coming and scolded myself when it did.

"It's not like I can do anything about it, blaise" Blaise rolled his eyes "Of course you can" Now it was my time to roll my eyes "I can't!" Blaise scoffed and stood up looking annoyed "Can't or won't?" Those words, I was shocked to hear them. I was taken aback and the realization of this annoyed me. Who does Blaise think he is asking a question like that?

Blaise got bored and aparated away while I sat on the steps and stared at the stars, wondering what happened and why I chose the dark lords team instead of _**his **_it makes no sense. When I think about how much of a snotty little git I was I hate myself for it, the way I acted to Harry _everybody, _was disgraceful at best.

I got up and started to walk around the castle, Merlin it was pretty at this time of night, the moon's reflection in the lake and the slight rustle of the trees off in the distance breaks the silence. I aparate home and throw myself down onto my bed, not a very good idea since it opens my mind up even wider to the what-if's and the could-have-beens and I don't know if you've ever thought about what-ifs and could-have-beens but it makes you feel pretty pathetic that you didn't even try. Of course, my situation it was my supposed 'enemy' that I had big feelings for. I growled and punched my pillow, painfully aware that I wasn't only crushing over _Harry Potter _but a guy! What would my Father think? He wasn't exactly Pro-gay. I growled into my pillow again and let my mind drift off to sleep.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start, it was still dark outside so I made a grab for my glasses and put them on. I looked at the person beside me and frowned, I thought it was him, how had I forgot that I was with Ginny? My best friend's sister and I forgot I was going out with her, how? Easy I guess, I mean, _he _was in my dreams again, the same one I've been having for months, the same one that's had me waking up with my stomach and my heart fluttering like a School girl seeing her crush.

I lay back down and went through the whole dream again.

_**I'd been sitting in a meadow, a beautiful place I go often with Ginny. It felt different now though…somehow, better no, better wasn't right…this feeling, it felt **_**right. **_**I looked around at the wildlife around me, a squirrel running away from another, smaller, squirrel. I also noticed that the flowers and grass looked different from the last time I had taken Ginny here the grass was longer and greener and the daisy's that often looked down and ill now look vibrant and alive and that's when I saw him, just as the sun was its brightest and the animals were at their quietest, walking towards me quietly but determinedly. His blonde hair falling into his eyes was as scruffy as mine had been in Hogwarts and those eyes! Those eyes that made me squirm every time I saw them. The rest of him wasn't a bad sight either he wore a grey jumper that hugged his lean body perfectly I took note that the inside of the hood was black, the same colour as the jeans that hung on his perfectly shaped hips. He sat next to me and gave me that knee weakening smile, not that many people had the chance to see this side of him. I'd only caught a glimpse of it at the war, the regret, the pain that he felt and the realisation that he was on the wrong side had given me hope in him. **_

"_**Hey, Harry" my eyes nearly rolled back into my skull when he said my name but that was nothing compared to his hand on my cheek, I couldn't help but to lean into it and stare into those eyes that had girls pulling their pants down at a glance he leaned forward and I wake up. **_

I sigh and roll over so I'm facing away from Ginny.

I got up got changed and left the house to the one place I've been dreaming of for months.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

That dammed dream, why must you torture me? I need to go out, get some air. Calm down. I grabbed the first thing that came my way which was my grey hoodie with the inside of the hood black, my favourite. I grabbed my black jeans and my black converse and aparated away where I ended up in the forest behind Hogwarts. I kept walking until the light got brighter and the grass got greener. I smiled at my surroundings and sat down. I started to pick the daisies when I heard the familiar _pop _of someone aparating so I stood up and went towards it, my wand at the ready just in case.

It was _him? _I put my wand away and walked towards him when Harry met my eyes I knew, I knew he liked me. I was comfortable with this; I was comfortable being me around him now that I smiled at him in a way no one had ever seen me smile before and you could practically hear Harry Purr with satisfaction. I sat down next to him "Hey, Harry" I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my hand, I smiled, totally content with my life at this moment, and leaned in, pressing my lips to his feeling him gasp and taking this chance to invade his mouth with my tongue roaming, searching, memorising every inch Harry fought back with his own tongue and I retreated letting him know I'm every bit as compliant as he is.

**A/N: **__First Drarry, This is a one shot me thinks. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think it could have been better? I want to know EVERYTHING you thought about it :)


End file.
